


Lobelia to Bag End

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter Valentine's Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobelia to Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Alas, my love, why must we sundered be?  
You know I love you better than does he.  
I thought to make you mine, long years ago  
When he had gone; you were abandoned, so!  
Though he returned, and you were claimed anew,  
I knew you’d yet be mine, if I held true.

But now another comes to take his place  
And I am torn once more from your embrace  
Before you can be won. Yet I will bide:  
He too will leave, it cannot be denied.

If once I win what should be mine by right,  
What long I have desired, my heart’s delight  
I swear that we should never part again  
Though it should cost me sorrow and great pain.  



End file.
